


You Make Me a Better Man

by DutchSuperFanGirl5



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchSuperFanGirl5/pseuds/DutchSuperFanGirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently when Guy and Robin first met in the Holy Land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me a Better Man

The desert was no place for good men, Robin thought. He certainly didn’t think of himself as a good man anymore. War had changed him, as it was apt to do. He wasn’t even sure what he was fighting for anymore. All he had left was hollow patriotism and a sense of duty to his King. 

These were Robin’s restless thoughts, as he lay awake in his tent, one in a row of several belonging to the King’s personal guard. 

Robin’s manservant, Much, lay sleeping in the opposite corner of the tent. 

Even with such a loyal companion at his side, Robin still felt alone in the desolate landscape that was the Holy Land. Acre was no place to make friends. 

Robin could only hope that the King would soon broker peace with the Sultan. There had been talk throughout the camp that King Richard and Saladin were discussing terms for ending the Crusades. If that happened, Robin would finally be able to return to his beloved England, and the life he had led there before the war.

*

Guy hated the desert. He hated his outfit, he hated the heat, and he hated everything about this God-forsaken mission in this desolate land. 

All his life, Guy of Gisborne had been put down and pushed around, and this was where it had led him. 

After his parent’s tragic deaths, Guy had been left to the devices of his sinister younger sister, Isabella. Over the course of their childhood, she had managed to beat and humiliate any sense of self worth out of Guy. It had left him broken and bitter. 

Even after he managed to marry Isabella off, it seemed he still sought out subjugation. That’s probably how he ended up as the devious Sheriff Vaisey’s belittled second-in-command. Only the position’s veneer of power and Guy’s dangerous appearance allowed him to save face. 

In truth, Guy felt hollow inside. Somewhere along the way he’d stopped caring about everything, even himself. So here he was, a shell of a man, dressed as a Saracen, and about to kill the King of England. 

*

The air was still in the camp that night, the dry heat of the desert day having given way to cold evening air. 

Silently, Guy and several other men working under Prince John’s orders crept into the King’s encampment. They were dressed as Saracens from head to toe, so as to lay the attacks blame on the Turks. 

It wasn’t until they reached the King’s guard, which surrounded King Richard’s tent, that they were met with any trouble. As silent as they were, the King’s guards were the best of the best, and fighting broke out immediately. 

Despite his menacing demeanor, Guy really had no taste for blood and planned to storm through the King’s guard with as little bloodshed as possible. That had been the plan at least, until he was stopped in his tracks by what, or rather who, he saw as he stormed through the camp. 

Ahead of him, Guy caught sight of an archer who seemed to effortlessly shoot down his enemy. The grace with which the guardsman wielded his bow and arrow awed Guy, and he couldn’t help but feel mesmerized when the man’s eyes met his own. 

A second later, another false Saracen’s blade plunged into the guardsman’s side. The archer let out a yell as he fell to the ground. 

Guy reacted on pure instinct, running at the man who he was supposed to be working with and felling him with his sword in one blow. Guy then ran to the freshly stabbed man with the pale blue eyes, feeling compelled to help him. 

He inspected the man’s wound as the fighting continued around him. Guy was only vaguely aware that the King’s guard seemed to be winning at this point. The man’s wound seemed deep, and Guy knew he needed help, and quickly. 

All Guy could do, though, was stare at the dying man as he puzzled over what to do next.

*

The fighting had broken out suddenly. One minute Robin had been dozing in his tent and the next he was awoken by the sounds of battle. Robin ran out in a frenzy to join the fighting, bow and arrow at the ready. 

It seemed a group of rather daring Saracens had snuck into the camp in an attempt to assassinate King Richard. 

Robin shot off arrow after arrow, killing another Saracen with each shot. He was preparing to shoot down another Saracen when he briefly locked eyes with a man. 

Robin hesitated for a moment, something about the man’s gaze stopping him in his tracks. But a split second later, a different Saracen plunged their blade into Robin’s side. He hadn’t even seen them coming. 

Robin fell to the ground in agony. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was his attacker being stabbed by an unknown figure, who then proceeded to rush towards Robin. If this was the end, Robin thought, at least he went down fighting.

*

Eventually, Gisborne decided that the best course of action was to take the wounded stranger to safety while the fighting in camp continued. Carrying the guardsman proved somewhat arduous, but with some struggle, he managed to get them out of the encampment. 

Using his own Saracen robes, Guy did a quick bandage job on the stranger before continuing on. He opted to head towards his own group’s encampment while it was empty so he could gather up some basic supplies. 

Once at the camp, Guy gathered together water, a basic shelter, and some medical supplies. He’d just have to sneak into the nearby town later to keep them supplied with food and water. Luckily, Guy remembered a secluded area not far outside of town where they could make camp. 

Still carrying the unconscious man, and dragging the rest of their supplies, Guy trudged towards the safe haven. 

The mystery man was still out cold, but alive, once they got there. Guy made quick work of the tent and carried the man inside to tend to his wounds. He knew it would be touch and go with a wound this deep, but he was determined to do everything to save this man who had so aptly captured his attention. 

Guy found that the bleeding had mostly stopped when he unwrapped the bandaging to take a closer look at the wound. He carefully cleaned the wound before sewing it up as best he could. He had never stitched anyone up himself before, but he had seen it done on many people during his time in Palestine. After the stitches, he bandaged the man up properly. 

Only after that did Guy attend to his own cuts and bruises. Guy was exhausted by the time he finished up, and it was all he could do to pull a blanket over the both of them before passing out.

*

The mystery man was still asleep when Gisborne woke up the next day. He figured the best thing for the stranger now was rest and water, anyway. 

Gisborne was still having trouble wrapping his mind around what had happened last night. He had abandoned his mission in order to save a guardsman he had never met before, just because of a perceived emotional connection to this man. News of his disloyalty would certainly make it back to Nottingham, and he could say goodbye to that property in Locksley. He tried not to dwell on how complicated his life had suddenly become. 

All he could do for now was try to save the man who had unintentionally turned his life upside down. He sat with the unconscious man for several hours, periodically giving him water. 

Eventually, he ventured out into the village to gather more food and water. The man was still sleeping when he returned. All Guy could do now was wait and hope.

*

Robin ached all over. His head was throbbing and his vision swam sickeningly as he tried to look around. He was also dimly aware of a deep ache on his right side. 

It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was not in his own tent. Perhaps he had been kidnapped? He attempted to site up but a shooting pain ran up from his right side as soon as he did. He fell back onto the cot with a pained groan. Only then did the tents other occupant come into view. 

“You’re awake”, the other man said gruffly. 

He appeared to be dressed as a Saracen but his accent was distinctly English. Robin attempted to speak but ended up having a coughing fit instead. 

The mysterious man brought him some water, and encouraged him to drink. “Don’t try to speak yet”, the English-Saracen said. “You were wounded quite badly, stabbed in the side, actually. I brought you back here to recover. You’ve been unconscious for the past three days.” 

Three days, Robin thought. He should be dead if the injury had been that bad, but this man must’ve saved his life. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Robin croaked out. 

“My name is Guy of Gisborne and here is…safe” the man replied. “You really should save your energy though, your wound was quite deep.” 

The two men lapsed into silence after that, carefully studying each other. It was Guy who spoke again first. 

Although the man seemed reserved on the surface, Guy was suddenly a font of information. He explained about how Prince John was responsible for the attack on the King as well as the part he had played in it. Guy also informed him that he’d heard in the village that the King had survived the attack unharmed. The only thing left unexplained, once Guy finished, was WHY he had turned against his own mission and saved Robin. 

When asked, all Guy said was, “it seemed like the right thing to do.” 

Robin fell asleep again shortly after their one sided conversation, simply too exhausted to ask more questions.

*

Guy spent the next few days nursing the wounded man back to health and exchanging life stories with him, intermittently. Quite ironically, the man turned out to be Robin of Locksley, the same man whose house Guy had been living in for the past few years. 

They exchanged stories of their parallel childhoods, and even discovered they had once known each other as children. Once upon a time, Guy had blamed Robin and Robin’s father for the death of his parents, but speaking to the man now, he felt he could no longer hold that grudge. 

It was strange, finding this level of companionship in such a foreign land. In fact, it was probably the last thing either of them had imagined happening. 

Although they were very isolated out there, the atmosphere felt comfortable. Luckily, Robin’s recovery was going well and he was walking in short bouts by the end of two weeks. 

As perverse as it was, Guy also felt more attracted to the enigmatic Robin everyday. He knew it was wrong, and yet the attraction persisted. He planned to keep his true feelings to himself, but things came to a head as they neared the fourth week of Robin’s recovery. 

Guy had managed to acquire some mead the last time he was in town and they indulged heavily in it that evening. Unfortunately, mead has a way of loosening ones tongue. The conversation that night started off light, but more secrets seemed to spill from each of them as the alcohol continued to flow. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this comfortable with anyone before” Robin admitted “not even with my beloved Marian.” 

“Who’s Marian?” Guy inquired in response. 

“She was my betrothed before I decided to fight in the crusades. We were quite close. Sometimes I even imagined it might have been love, but somehow its even better being here with you. Does that make any sense to you?” 

“I think I know what you mean” Guy replied. “I have done bad things in my life, Robin, but somehow being around you makes me want to be a better man.” 

“In truth” Robin answered, “being around you also makes me want to be the role model I think I used to be--the role model you seem to think I am. I’ve had to do terrible things since coming to the Holy Land, and witnessed things that keep me up at night. But, being around you makes me feel like the person I used to be back in Locksley. I thought I might never feel that way again.” 

Guy was so touched by Robin’s words that his body seemed to act on its own. One second he was starring into Robin’s pale blue eyes, and the next he was kissing his soft lips. 

For a moment, he thought Robin might reject him, but then Robin started kissing him back. Guy thought kissing Robin might be the best feeling in the world. 

“Guy” Robin said breathlessly. 

“Yes Robin?” Guy replied. 

“I think I might love you.” 

Guy knew what Robin said was considered wrong; what they were doing was wrong. Men didn’t kiss, let alone fall in love, with other men, and yet Guy couldn’t help but reply, “I think I love you to.” 

They spent the rest of the evening kissing each other breathless, mead long since forgotten, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*

Robin woke up the next morning feeling a thousand times better than he had in a long time. He hadn’t felt this happy since he’d been in Locksley, and it was all because of his handsome savior. 

In some ways, Robin was even happier than he had been in England. This was the first time Robin had been free to act upon his true sexual inclinations. Robin had always cared deeply for his fiancé, Marian, but deep down he always knew something was missing between them. 

With Guy though, it just felt natural. 

Robin knew how society felt about what he and Guy were doing, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Guy was his beautiful hero, and he just wanted to be with him. Robin also knew they weren’t the only men out there with this perversion. The Holy Land was a lonely place, and Robin would have to be blind not to have noticed the way some of the other soldiers were with each other. Homosexual rendezvous were commonplace in the army, even if Robin had never indulged in one himself. 

He was glad he hadn’t, because those relationships would have been meaningless. He knew what he had here with Guy was something special. What they had together wasn’t something you could get from a one-night-stand. 

Guy began to stir next to Robin, and Robin couldn’t help but smile as he looked into Guy’s sleepy eyes.  
“Morning” Guy said, his voice rough with sleep. 

Robin answered him with a good morning kiss that had them both smiling. Perhaps, Robin thought, getting stabbed wasn’t such a bad thing after all; not if it meant he got to have this.

*

Guy couldn’t think of a time he’d been happier than right now. 

A part of him was still telling him that kissing and loving a man was wrong, but that part got smaller and smaller with each kiss. Guy thought he might just be able to look past society’s rules, as long as he had Robin by his side. 

Guy could also feel himself getting more aroused, the longer they kissed. Soon, he found himself grinding against Robin unthinkingly, and was only mildly surprised to feel Robin’s matching hardness. After a little more groping, both of them could do little more than groan as they rutted against one another. Guy only barely had the presence of mind to start divesting them both of their pants. 

A moment later, and Guy was grasping onto Robin’s thick shaft, Robin returning the favor enthusiastically. They kept kissing until they were both reduced to panting messes. Guy came first, releasing with a groan, and Robin was only a few strokes behind. He practically shouted Guy’s name as he came. 

They both just lay there next to each other for a while, until Robin broke the silence. 

“I’d heard stories” Robin said “about men being with one another, but I never imagined it could feel that good.” They both laughed weakly at Robin’s comment. 

“Been listening in on people’s trysts, Robin?” Guy asked jokingly. 

“No” Robin stammered, blushing a crimson red, “it’s just that people in the camps tend to gossip, and I couldn’t help but overhear some pretty scandalous things.” 

“I was just joking,” Guy said “but I wouldn’t mind trying out some more things you may have learned.”

Guy’s smile was positively feral at this point and Robin couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

“I wish it could be like this forever” Robin said wistfully. Unfortunately, they both knew that the real world would catch up with them eventually.

*

It had been six weeks now since Robin had been stabbed and consequently rescued by Guy. Guy and Robin had spent the last two weeks since their first kiss getting progressively more acquainted with one another. Neither of them had felt so free in their entire lives, despite being confined to a remote tent in the desert. 

It seemed like paradise, but Robin couldn’t help thinking about his duties. He had made a pledge to protect his King, and felt it was his job to inform him of what had really happened on the night of the attack. 

King Richard had to be informed that it was not the Turks who attacked him, but his own brother, Prince John. With any luck, Robin and Guy’s testimony could convince King Richard to continue peace talks with Saladin. He and Guy could be directly responsible for ending the war in the Holy Land. 

And there was Much to think of as well. He hadn’t thought about his manservant in a while, but knowing Much, he had probably been in a frenzy since Robin had disappeared. So, Robin resolved to speak with Guy about returning to speak with the King.

Guy was hesitant about going to the camp with Robin at first, but Robin convinced him that the King would see past Guy’s initial indiscretions. If anything, Robin believed Guy would be praised for turning on the enemy and proving his true loyalty to the King. After all, Guy had even killed one of his own men to save Robin’s life. Either way, they agreed that they would have to return to the King’s camp. 

They resolved to go in two weeks time, so Robin could heal up fully. With any luck, they would return to England together after speaking with the King. 

They hadn’t decided yet what they would do once they were back in Locksley, but either way, their cozy existence was about to be shattered. For now, they would just have to enjoy what little time they had left in their shared paradise.

*

Robin and Guy savored the next two weeks they had with each other. They filled their time with kissing and touching as much as possible. 

Despite this, there was one line they had yet to cross. Robin had heard about penetrative sex with men, in passing, but had been wary to try it. However, he was eager to share every part of himself with Guy, so with just two days left before they were planning to leave, Robin suggested they try it. 

From what he’d heard, he knew they’d need lubrication, so he sent Guy into town to purchase some special oil along with the food they need for their last days together. 

Robin relayed what he’d heard about this type of sex in passing as best he could to Guy. In the end though, they’re mostly just acted on gut instinct. 

Robin was lying on his back, with Guy positioned between his legs. At first, they just kissed and touched one another as usual. Eventually though, Guy reached for the oil, looking into Robin’s eyes briefly for confirmation. 

 

He gently slid one oiled finger into Robin, pushing past the tight muscle with a little effort. The feeling was odd for Robin, but not entirely unpleasant, as Guy worked the single finger in and out. 

Robin reached down to stroke himself, all the while murmuring praises into Guy’s ear. Once Robin seemed relaxed enough, Guy slipped in a second finger. Two fingers took a bit more getting used to, the pressure being just on the side of unpleasant. But then Guy’s fingers rubbed up against something inside of Robin, and he could swear he was seeing stars. 

Guy paused when Robin gasped out from the contact, but Robin encouraged him on again. 

“Don’t stop”, he breathed out, “that feels incredible; you feel incredible.” 

Guy took Robin's turning into a babbling mess as a sign to push in a third finger. Despite Guy being three fingers deep in him now, the pain was all but gone, replaced by breath taking pleasure. 

The sight of Robin writhing under Guy’s ministrations was almost enough to make Guy come right then. He was more than slightly relieved when Robin finally said “I think I’m ready, please Guy, I need you inside me…now!” 

Guy didn’t have to be told twice. He slicked up his own member and began easing his way into Robin with a low grunt. He went slowly so as not to hurt Robin, but it took all of Guy’s self-control not to pound in to Robin right that instant. 

“It’s okay” Robin breathed out heavily “you can move…I want to feel you.” 

It was all the encouragement Guy needed to start thrusting in and out of Robin. They’re bodies moved together, as they strived to find the perfect rhythm and position for maximum pleasure. The tent was filled with their moans as they both became lost in pleasure. 

Robin reached down to stroke himself again, as Guy continued to thrust into him. It only took Robin a few tugs before he was spilling his seed between the both of them. Guy followed him over the edge shortly, Robin’s name on his lips as he came. 

Guy rolled onto his side so as not to flatten Robin. They both lay there for a while, still catching their breath. 

“That was bloody fantastic” Guy breathed out, his voice even deeper than usual. Robin just nodded and rolled onto Guy’s side. 

“I love you” Robin finally said, his tone holding a slight melancholy despite the fantastic sex. 

“I love you to” Guy said, and turned to wrap himself around Robin. They fell asleep after that, nestled in each other’s arms.

*

Neither of them felt fully prepared when the day finally came for them to meet with the King, but they ventured out none-the-less. They also hadn’t been prepared for the astonished greetings Robin was met with upon his return to the camp. They supposed they should’ve assumed everyone thought Robin dead by now, since he’d been gone nearly two months. 

Much was practically hysterical when he rushed to greet his master. “We all thought you dead!” Much exclaimed as he enthusiastically embraced Robin. Robin winced slightly from the pain in his side, but indulged his friend. 

“We need to speak with the King” Robin said to Much once he was released from the embrace, “I will explain where I have been later, but right now, we have important information to relay to King Richard on the nature of the attack on his life.” 

Despite continuing to pester Robin with questions on the nature of his disappearance, Much obediently brought Guy and Robin to see the King. Luckily, Much mostly ignored Guy, who would have been far less tolerant towards all his questioning. 

King Richard looked briefly shocked to see Robin, before composing himself again, and graciously greeting Robin and Guy. They exchanged a few pleasantries before getting down to business. Robin did most of the talking, with Guy filling in details when needed. 

The King seemed skeptical at first, but was ultimately convinced by the level of detail they were able to provide. They told him all about Prince John’s treachery, the danger England and his throne were in, and the reason for Robin’s disappearance. By the end of their tale, King Richard could do little else than commend them both on their bravery. 

He announced that in light of this new information, he intended to restart peace talks with Saladin as soon as possible. Following peace in the Holy Land, the King planned to return to England as quickly as possible, and promised Guy and Robin safe passage back to England (along with Much). Guy was also given a royal pardon, in light of his actions to save Robin and the King. It was more than either of them could have hoped for. 

With any luck, they would be back in England in a few weeks time.

*

Guy and Robin resided in Robin’s guard tent for the next week while the King was holding peace talks with the Sultan. By the end of the week, the fighting was over. King Richard had agreed upon a schedule for removing his troops from Palestine, and Saladin had agreed to stop all attacks in the interim. 

The King was ready to leave for England a few days later, along with a battalion of men. Guy, Robin, and Much were all invited to travel with him, as well. The journey was arduous, much as it had been getting to the Holy Land, but it was more than worth it to see Mother England again. 

 

The King’s return was celebrated across the land. Sheriff Vaisey was overthrown in a grand show of force, and it wasn’t long before the rest of Prince John’s network fell apart. Prince John was ultimately left disgraced and powerless. King Richard had him thrown in prison for the rest of his life. Peace and justice reigned throughout England once more. 

Now, all that was left was for Guy and Robin to see where they might fit in to this new England.

*

Much left for his Bonchurch almost as soon as they arrived back in England, leaving Guy and Robin alone together once more. 

The easiest thing for them to do would be to part ways right there, but both of them were loath to give up what they had had together back in the Holy Land. They decided they would go to Locksley together, and Guy would take up residence in the manor as Robin’s right hand man. 

They continued to be lovers behind closed doors, while feigning a professional relationship in public. Their only problem stemmed from the fact that Robin, as Lord of the manor, was expected to marry and have children. Reluctantly, Robin began courting Maid Marian once more, with Guy’s blessing. 

Despite the caution with which Guy and Robin conducted their affair, it wasn’t long before Marian uncovered the true nature of their relationship. Her reaction to it, however, was utterly surprising to both of them. Marian said it was obvious how much Guy and Robin loved each other and that she had no intention of splitting them up. She also recognized the need for Robin and Guy to keep their relationship secret. Therefore, she agreed to be Robin’s wife in order to maintain their cover, in exchange for the security and family it would ensure her. 

It was a surprisingly easy arrangement, as they found they all got along quite well with one another. Robin and Marian slept together only twice, resulting in the birth of their children, Robin Jr. and Grace Ghislaine. Even though the children weren’t Guy’s, he loved them as if they were his own. 

They were one big happy, if unconventional, family. And, against all odds, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
